


Prueba de Concepto

by Phanherb



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angry John, Angst, Falling In Love, Flashbacks, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, POV Sherlock Holmes, Post-Reichenbach, Psychology
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21764620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phanherb/pseuds/Phanherb
Summary: Sherlock regresa. John está enojado. sherlock hace una investigación. ¿Cómo puedes probarle a alguien que lo amas?O: El monólogo interno de un sociópata de medio tiempo.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 4





	Prueba de Concepto

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Proof of Concept](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19607647) by [Calais_Reno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calais_Reno/pseuds/Calais_Reno). 



John está enojado.

–¿Siquiera sabes algo de mí, Sherlock?

Me penetra con la mirada, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

Podría enlistar lo que he deducido sobre él—su hermana alcohólica, su padre abusivo, su madre pasiva, su cojera psicosomática, los temblores de su mano—… Pero él tiene razón. En realidad no conozco a John Watson. Eso bastante ya se ha vuelto dolorosamente evidente.

Lo escuché cuando estaba en mi tumba, implorándome por un milagro más. _No estés muerto._ Y volví, convencido de que estaría respondiendo a sus plegarias. Nos abrazaríamos y reiríamos, me llamaría un _loco imbécil, o un gilipollas demente,_ y parecería como si nunca me hubiera ido.

Nunca me imaginé _esto._

Ahora pienso en todas las veces que ha perdido la paciencia conmigo. Ni una sola vez vi la flama encenderse y quemarse—hasta que explotó. Viniendo de mí, un hombre con habilidades superiores de deducción, esta es una admisión considerablemente humillante.

John Watson nunca deja de sorprenderme.

Puedo decirme a mí mismo que es un malhumorado, que es el PTSD, que tiene problemas de ira (padre abusivo, madre pasiva, hermana manipuladora). Todo esto podría ser verdad, pero después de tanto tiempo, ciertamente debería haber ya aprendido algo de todas esas explosiones. Debería haber anticipado que él estaría por lo menos irritado ante el hecho de que fingí mi muerte y esperé dos años para decirle.

–No lo entiendes…

Él dice. Está sonriendo, esa apretada, peligrosa sonrisa que aparece cuando está apunto de golpear a alguien.

Intento decir algo.

–John…

–Yo te _amaba_. –Su voz se quiebra al decir esto. Yo permito que la culpa se asiente en mí. Merezco su furia. Claramente me he equivocado. Lo dejo hablar. –Pensé que me amabas, ¡pero me dejaste pensar que estabas muerto!, ¡permitiste que llorara tu muerte por casi dos años!... ¿Es que no entiendes lo que me hiciste?

El alma se me hunde a los pies mientras asimilo sus palabras. Tiempo pasado: _amaba._ Como en: _te amaba antes de que me mintieras y destrozaras mi corazón._

Intento decir algo de nuevo.

–Yo sí te amo. –Me escucho compungido, probablemente el tono que en esta situación es el más correcto de usar. –Lo hice por ti. Para mantenerte a salvo.

Él mira a otro lado, cubre su cara con sus manos, empieza a llorar. ¿ _Debería abrazarlo?_ Esa parece como la respuesta más natural a alguien que está llorando. No, decido. Él todavía considera la idea de golpearme. Y algo que sí sé de John Watson es que puede golpear con mucha fuerza. Y no lo veré venir.

Esta conversación empezó en el restaurante. Estamos ahora parados en la acera de enfrente. John llora, la gente se nos queda mirando, y yo espero a que él me de una paliza. Si doy otro paso hacia atrás estaré en la calle.

–No puedo hablar contigo en este momento.

Se limpia las lágrimas con una manga. Me dirige otra fría mirada. Entonces, abruptamente, se da la vuelta y camina calle abajo, ignorando taxis, dejando a su cita aquí, estupefacta.

Ella observa por donde se fue él, luego me mira a mí, su ceño fruncido en confusión. Deduzco que es una enfermera, hija única, habla varios idiomas, tiene la vista un poco corta, lee _The Guardian_ (demócrata liberal), cocina su propio pan, ama a los gatos, es inteligente y romántica, tiene una cicatriz del apéndice y un tatuaje secreto, usa la talla doce. Y es una mentirosa.

Nada de esto importa. Ella no tiene voto sobre la vida de John Watson.

Intenta también deducir quién soy.

–¿Y tú eres…?

–Soy su esposo.

Quizás eso no importa ahora, tampoco.

La mía no fue la forma ideal de anunciar mi regreso, el arruinar su cita con una chica aleatoria que conoció en el trabajo, incluso cuando no planeaba verla de nuevo. Especialmente no fue ideal de mi parte entrometerme usando un disfraz para pretender que soy el mesero, burlándome de su bigote.

Fue una situación vergonzosa. John nunca me engañaría—conscientemente—. Obviamente estaba tratando de seguir adelante, y fue un _shock_ para él darse cuenta de que, de hecho, estaba engañándome. _No estoy muerto._

Tal vez habría sido mejor simplemente esperarlo en nuestro departamento hasta que regresara de su trabajo en el hospital. En la privacidad de nuestro hogar, su reacción quizás habría sido menos agresiva. No me habría puesto un bigote falso. Él habría estado sorprendido. Yo habría podido hacer una broma sobre su bigote (porque es verdaderamente horroroso). Él estaría molesto. Pero después lagrimearía un poco y su voz temblaría al decir, “ _te extrañé tanto…”_ y después, por fin, caeríamos uno en los brazos del otro, sin reservas (riendo y llorando) luego en nuestra cama (besándonos, tocándonos y teniendo deslumbrante, brillante sexo).

Ese debió haber sido mi plan. Yo me equivoqué, calculé mal. Pensé que él me quería devuelta y estaría feliz de verme vivo, incluso con bigote falso. Nada pasó de la manera en que yo pensaba, obviamente. Y necesito inferir por qué.

Investigo el departamento, intentando deducir qué pasó mientras yo no estaba. A Mycroft, quien se supone iba a vigilarlo, se le ha escapado un detalle importante.

Bueno, sí me lo advirtió. “ _Él siguió adelante con su vida. Es posible que no seas bienvenido.”_

“ _¿Qué vida?, yo no estaba ahí”_ y soy su marido. Tengo papeles que lo prueban.

La mayoría de su ropa sigue aquí, en nuestro departamento, así como muchas de sus otras posesiones. John nunca ha sido una persona acumuladora. En general sus cosas consisten principalmente de ropa sin estilo y algunas novelas sobre espías. También tiene una caja que contiene cosas de sus días en el ejército. Todo esto lo tiene pulcramente organizado; la caja sigue en el estante de nuestra recámara.

Yo soy el acumulador, el que colecciona libros y bocetos y equipo de laboratorio y partes de cuerpos humanos. Mis bienes parafernales rebosan en mis áreas designadas (el escritorio, el estante de libros), reclamando casi cada superficie horizontal de espacio excepto por nuestra cama, la cual él siempre insistió estuviera libre de químicos y pedazos de seres muertos.

_¿Él vive aquí?_

Echo un vistazo a la sala de estar, reviso la cocina. El departamento no ha cambiado casi nada en los dos años que no he estado aquí, y eso es desconcertante. Él se quejaba todo el tiempo de mi desorden, aun así, está todo aquí, preservado como un museo del caos. Me pregunto qué significa eso. Quizás fue desconsiderado de mi parte saltar a mi muerte sin escombrar un poco el lugar.

Al pensar en esto, hubiera o no estado el departamento limpio, es posible que no exista una manera de fingir tu muerte esperando que regresar a tu vida normal sea sencillo.

No nos vemos por dos semanas. Mientras tanto, comienzo a buscar casos e intento limpiar un poco nuestra pieza, en caso de que él vuelva. Noto evidencia de que ha estado aquí dos veces, ambas mientras yo estaba fuera, para recoger su chaqueta parka, unos guantes, y misceláneos suéteres. El clima está cada vez más frío, así que tiene sentido. También ha chequeado el correo, dejando las cuentas para mí. Si está observando el departamento lo suficiente como para verme salir, me digo a mí mismo, no me ha borrado de lo que sea que tenga por Palacio mental en ese cómico cerebrito suyo. Es raro, pienso, que un loco de la limpieza como John Watson tenga a su cerebro como un baúl de trastos o un armario desordenado, mientras yo, que vivo sin problema entre el desorden, mantengo mi mente tan ordenada gomo mi cajón de calcetines. Curioso.

Le mando mensajes un par de veces _(te extraño; lo siento; compré leche; por favor regresa; te amo),_ pero nunca consigo una respuesta. No recuerdo que alguna vez haya permanecido enojado por tanto tiempo. Usualmente unas vueltas al parque resetearían su humor. Regresaría a casa, subiría avergonzado las escaleras, diría que lamenta haber explotado de esa manera, _pero…_ Y entonces me enlistaría por qué se enojó conmigo y qué no debo hacer nunca más, etcétera. He aprendido a escuchar sus explicaciones, aceptar sus disculpas, y hacer vagas promesas de reformarme. Funciona siempre.

Ahora estoy preocupado. Esta vez, una caminata a través del parque aparentemente no sería suficiente.

Hacer enojar a John es algo que se me da fácilmente. No estoy diciendo que lo hago a propósito. De verdad no disfruto decepcionarlo. Él me dice idiota, y en algunos aspectos, tiene razón. Para este momento ya debería haber desvelado el misterio que es John Watson. Debería poder anticipar sus explosiones y entender sus explicaciones de las cosas _no buenas_ que le llevan a explotar. Pero aquí estoy, aún sorprendido de que hemos sobrepasado _severo_ y estemos en _Nivel de Amenaza Crítica._

Sin contar su temperamento, él es perfecto. Yo _no soy_ perfecto, para nada, y él lo sabe. Ha vivido conmigo lo suficiente como para atestiguar todas las formas en las que soy menos que perfecto. Él se casó conmigo, sabiendo lo que soy. Dios sabe que he sido grosero con él, que he degradado su inteligencia en más de una ocasión, que he convertido nuestro apartamento en un área de peligro biológico, y que he dejado repugnantes sorpresas en el refrigerador. Tal vez mi error fue pensar que John Watson, perfecto y normal y bueno, podría realmente amar a Sherlock Holmes, imperfecto, anormal e imposible.

Esta hipótesis me envía disparado a un espiral de desesperación que ni siquiera la cocaína podría remediar—si intentara eso—. No es como si de verdad llegara a hacerlo. Ya no uso más la cocaína, y debo agradecerle a John por eso. Una vez que él y yo nos hicimos pareja, él insistió en que no habría más drogas. No podría estar en una relación con alguien autodestructivo, me dijo. La ironía de esto no se me escapa. Dejé un hábito autodestructivo, y luego salte a mi (supuesta) muerte desde el techo de un edificio de cuatro pisos, la destrucción máxima del ser. (No era lo que John esperaba cuando se quejó sobre mis hábitos de drogadicto.)

Lo espero, con esperanzas de que eventualmente vendrá mientras estoy en casa. Intento salir por la puerta principal, metiéndome nuevamente por la puerta de atrás, esperando que él crea que sigo fuera y que yo pueda anteponerme ante él y la puerta antes de que tenga la oportunidad de escapar. ¿Pero qué diría entonces? Nada se me viene a la mente.

John no regresa. Intento volver a mi vida normal. Una pieza bastante grande hace falta. Deambulo, desconcertado, preguntándome qué es lo que está mal. Entonces recuerdo: _John no está aquí._ Olvido cómo se piensa.

No hay casos; Lestrade me está evadiendo. Me pudro de la aburrición.

Justo cuando estoy contemplando la idea de drogarme de nuevo (parece casi inofensivo comparado con mi dramática _caída_ ), él se aparece de nuevo. Es tarde, más tarde de lo que debería si hubiera venido directamente desde el trabajo. Escucho sus pies subiendo la escalera y deduzco su humor por el ritmo y el peso de sus pasos.

—Estuviste el bar con Lestrade.

Él asiente, me dedica una media sonrisa que no llega a sus ojos.

—¿Qué me delató?

John no dice _asombroso_ o _fantástico_ o cualquier otra de las cosas que solía decirme. Mi deducción no fue ninguna de esas cosas, y ambos lo sabemos. Se está burlando de mí, decido, pero no puedo evitarlo.

—Saliste del trabajo a las seis. Huelo alcohol en tu aliento pero no estás muy intoxicado. Lestrade sabe de tu hermana, así que nunca te deja beber más de un trago, dos máximo

No menciono la conversación que tuve con Lestrade hoy. _¿Cuándo vas a disculparte con John?_ Me dijo.

Pensé que lo había hecho. Mentalmente reproduzco nuestra conversación de hace dos semanas y descubro que yo no, de hecho, me disculpé en ningún momento.

—Lo siento, –le digo de inmediato. ¿ _Fue eso demasiado rápido, demasiado automático, no lo suficientemente sincero?_ Quizás, pero no quiero olvidar decirlo esta vez. Probablemente solo volvió a recoger más de sus cosas, lo que me volverá loco porque significaría que no tiene intenciones de volver a mudarse conmigo—y si es así estaré demasiado acongojado como para decirlo de la manera correcta—. Para que no piense que solo estoy recitando lo que él desea oír, añado:–Desearía poder habértelo dicho.

–¿ _Desearías_ poder? –frunce el ceño, pero se sienta en su vieja silla–. Si hubieras querido, lo hubieras hecho. No querías que supiera.

Sé por donde está yendo esta conversación—lo explicaré todo de nuevo, cómo no podía dejar que Moriarty lo matara, cómo John no es un buen actor y necesitaba que él pensara que yo estaba muerto, cómo la gente de Moriarty seguía siendo una amenaza—y veo no más que un desastre después de eso. Necesito evitarla.

–Lo siento, –digo una vez más–. Sí te amo, John.

Podría decir _me equivoqué_ , pero no fue así. Y él se daría cuenta de que no lo dije en serio. No estaría bien.

–¿Tú crees? –pregunta–. Eso no es lo que la gente hace cuando _aman_ a alguien. Cuando se _casan_ con alguien. No haces pensar a tu esposo, la persona que te ama y que accedió a pasar el resto de su vida contigo, que estás muerto, para luego regresar esperando continuar desde donde lo dejaste.

Cuando lo pone de ese modo puedo comprender mejor su punto. Pero a decir verdad, simplemente no sé qué otra cosa pude haber hecho. Si se me da la opción de escoger entre la muerte de John y cualquier otra cosa, voy a tomar siempre _cualquier otra cosa_ , cada vez.

Pero él me sorprende.

–¿Por qué me amas, Sherlock?

Mi boca se abre; nada sale de ella. Mi cerebro está atorado en un bucle: _si digo X, ¿qué va a pasar? Quizás debería decir Y… pero entonces pensaría Z… ¿está esperando que le diga Q?_

–Deja de pensar, –dice–. Solo dime lo que sientes.

–Eres perfecto.

Es lo que sale de mi boca.

–No lo soy.

–Eres perfecto para mí —corrijo–. Me mantienes recto. Cuidas mi bienestar, previenes que diga la cosa equivocada o que me vea como un imbécil. Me haces una mejor persona.

Se sienta en silencio, con las manos cruzadas, sus ojos impasibles sobre mí.

–¿Y eso es lo que quieres?, ¿un guardaespaldas que te mantenga fuera de problemas?

–No, eres mucho más que eso para mí –. Pienso en cuanto deseo su compacto cuerpo, como tener sexo con él fue toda una revelación, como amo dormir enroscado alrededor suyo, despertarme junto a él. Pienso en todas sus diversas sonrisas (la que arruga sus ojos tanto que se cierran, la que está acompañada por una risita, la que significa que soy un entrañable idiota…)–. John, no soy el mejor describiendo sentimientos, como ya sabes. Además tengo poca experiencia con relaciones. Te amo. Es solo que no sé cómo probarlo.

Él entrecierra los ojos, inclinándose hacia adelante en su silla.

–Necesito estar seguro. No puedo hacer esto de nuevo, pensando que estamos en la misma página, y luego descubrir que no estamos ni leyendo el mismo libro. Necesito confiar en ti, pero no estoy seguro de que lo hago. No podemos tener una relación sin confianza.

–Por favor, John.

Inmediatamente comienzo a pensar en un plan para lograr que confíe en mí. El problema con la confianza es que nunca sabes en realidad que confías en alguien, hasta que repentinamente te das cuenta de que no puedes.

Me temo que John ya ha llegado a ese punto conmigo.

–Por favor, dame una oportunidad, John.

Sus ojos cobalto me observan fijamente, sopesando mis palabras.

–Esto es importante, Sherlock. No puedo darme el lujo de arruinarlo.

Se levanta, se inclina sobre mí, y me besa en la boca. No es apasionado, pero es más que un beso casto. Es tierno, cariñoso, anhelante.

Se pone su chaqueta, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

–¿Regresarás?

No estoy seguro de si quiero escuchar la respuesta si es _no._ Pero podría haberme ya respondido que _no_ si eso es lo que quisiera decir. Así que hay esperanza, tal vez, de que no se haya decidido aún. Ese no fue un beso de despedida, sino una prueba (para mí, para él, o simplemente un… _necesito saber si esta es la última vez que te veré_ ).

No me responde en seguida. Está a la mitad fuera de la puerta, un pie todavía dentro del departamento. _Indeciso._

–Eso creo.

Me dice finalmente.

 _Podré volver a verlo,_ me digo a mí mismo. _Dale tiempo._


End file.
